But What If I Stayed?
by Hipster Willow
Summary: We all know what happened. It was forbidden, never meant to be. Seasons apart, yet so in love. One cat kept us from being together. But what if he didn't stand in the way? If I had gotten what I wanted so badly? Rock let me stay. I got to stay with Half Moon. Under one condition; I need to be Stoneteller.
1. Something I Want

**Eh, this is just a little thingy. Takes place directly during Sign of the Moon. Excessive amount of JayXHalf, too, if you didn't know. Yeah, that was obvious. Adopted from YayBubble. I thought it seemed pretty cool. ((I OWN NOTHING SO I SHALL NOT BE ACUSED))**

_"Please,"_ I begged. "Let me stay here with Half Moon. This is my only chance to live like my Clanmates, to raise kits and grow old with a mate."

Rock tipped his down, as if thinking for a moment. A speck of hope lit in my chest. My eyes widened, my ears pricked, eager to hear his next response.

"Fine," he replied coldly. "I will grant you this. Yet, this must be done under one circumstance. You, Jayfeather, need to become the next Stoneteller." I gasped. Me? Why? Couldn't someone else do it, like Stone Song, or Chasing Clouds? Rock continued, as if ignoring my surprise. "It was supposed to be Half Moon's destiny. Now it must be yours. There were always two paths, here. They have been set, and I choose the path. For this situation, there were two paths, in which you stayed here in one, and in which you left. I guess I have now been influenced for you to take the first path." I was astonished. Life and death were that easy? Were our lives set out, just like that? We were just thoughts, little games, controlled by Rock himself? Destiny and faith were just lies, so we wouldn't know what lay ahead? So, Rock knew that I was going to want to stay? Does he know what will happen if I don't?

Before I knew it, Rock was gone. I was atop the mountain again. I tried to comprehend what had just happened. Am I staying? Or do I have to leave? I grinned. It became wider and wider as I understood what had just happened. I was going to stay. My name was no longer Jayfeather. I was now Jay's Wing, an ancient of the past, soon to be Stoneteller.

Wait, Stoneteller?! How would I do that?! Who would name me? Would the others even accept me? Whatever. I'll think about it later.

I went in the direction Half Moon had left. Toward the cave. Inside, she was waiting for me, like I told her to. "Well someone's happy," she giggled as I came over. I ducked my head down, knowing I must have been smiling like a fool. Half Moon laughed. "Oh Jay's Wing, it's ok. What were you doing still on the mountain?" I hadn't thought that out yet. I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Er, I was just thinking. About what you said." Wait, let me recall that. What did she say earlier? It must have been something good, because her eyes lightened up brighter than the moon, glowing green pools...

"Well, what do you think? Do you feel the same?" I must have nodded, I'm not sure anymore. Then I remembered what she had said, before Rock had came. _Kits. _Half Moon rubbed her pelt against mine. I had my tail twine with hers, and it felt... Right. This is how it should be. Always.

**I think that turned out pretty good. What are your feelings on this? Should it be long or short? Should I even continue? Suggestions? You guys bettah review. You have a tendency to probably write the reviews and forget to press submit ;) ;) ~COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REMEMBER TO PRESS SUBMIT~**


	2. The Best Hunt of My Life

**(Note: I re-updated this chapter because I forgot Jagged Lightning was a character. Sorry. I mentioned him, then forgot he was there. He is included now.)**

**Sorry it took a while to get this one done. I just want to thank you guys so much for those reviews. They actually mean so much to me, and you guys make me _want_ to keep going. Yes, I'm continuing, and the chapters will be more descriptive. The first one was short, because I didn't know if people wanted to read this story. It was a grand opening, I should say, and there will hopefully be more to come. And thanks for the mocha ;) [[I have never owned Warriors]]**

Waking up, I still felt joyful, aside from the drowsiness that always lingered upon waking. Feeling the breeze of the crisp air through the cave opening, hearing the rush of the waterfall, and having Half Moon right beside me felt just... _Right_. I don't belong in the Clans, I belong here.

I was the only one up. I carefully climbed out of the scoop in the floor, not to wake up Half Moon, and stretched. I heard Rock's rasping voice hit me. _"You must become Stoneteller."_ That put my day off, and it hadn't even started. From the darkness that still lingered at the mouth of the cavern, I was pretty sure that it was just past midnight.

I let my pawsteps guide me, as I ended up in the Cave of Pointed Stones. A pool of water began at my paws, and I lapped some up. Still drowsy, I laid on the cool ground, tucked in my paws, and slept once more.

Seconds later, I was in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Was this where I wanted to go? I guess. I wasn't sure of much these days. Many cats came before me, ones that died much before this time. Their ranks sparkled with many, and I found myself looking for Fallen Leaves, or just someone I knew. I gave myself a mental face-paw. Fallen Leaves wasn't going to be here! He was down in the tunnels, back at the lake. I really didn't know any of these cats. A silver tabby she-cat was bounding up to me. Her blue eyes shined with determination.

_"Jay's Wing. This is it." _

"What? What is what?" She laughed at my questioning. I was just curious. I had no idea what was happening. "My name is River's Song. I was chosen to be the one to tell you that today is the day you will become Teller of the Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller for short. I will guide your steps, and help you achieve this. From this point on, your group of cats will become the Tribe of Rushing Water, symbolizing the rushing waterfall at the front of the cave. Good luck, Jay's Wing, and may the Tribe of Endless Hunting be with you!" River's Song was getting more and more blurry. I blinked, dumbfounded. I was becoming Stoneteller _today_? And the Tribe of Endless Hunting was going to help me? How? What? The rest of the vision was already fading. Instead of the sparkling ranks, I was back in the Cave of Pointed Stones. I couldn't ask for help, and even if I did, no one would know how to help me. I guess this was going to be on my own. _Jay's Wing, don't be silly! I told you I am going to help, you'll see! _River's Song? How are you supposed to help me? I heard her gentle laugh, and she told me once more, _You'll see!_

* * *

I guess after that weird encounter, I had went back to sleep. Half Moon was poking her paw at my flank playfully, trying to wake me. "Jay's Wing, you dormouse, everyone is already awake! We're going to try hunting again!" I opened my eyes to see hers, staring straight back at me. They were full of warmth, and something else... I just couldn't put my paw on it.

I hopped out of the scoop in the ground. I arched my back in a stretch, then bounded over to where there was a group of cats by the opening of the cave. The hunting patrol consisted of Stone Song, Jagged Lightning, Fish Leap, Furled Bracken, Dove's Wing, along with Half Moon and me. The same cats as yesterday were coming; probably to perfect the new hunting technique. We headed out, and would hopefully catch something big. Shy Fawn needed something to eat, along with us and the rest of the starving cats.

By the time we reached the same spot we hunted yesterday, all of the cats looked to me. I guess they wanted _me_ to give orders. They were looking to _me_ for information on how to hunt. I had no idea what I was really doing, though.

I think I heard enough of what Lionblaze and Dovewing had said about hunting, along with yesterday's experience. That was the information I was going off of. I looked toward a small rock, and listened carefully. Lucky enough, a mouse was scuttling under the snow. I came up with a plan, based on the other day's hunt. This time, maybe no one was going to get hurt. Whispering, I directed the others.

Fish Leap was looking at me with an unsure glance. "Jay's Wing, are you positive you know what you're doing?" No, not really. But I wouldn't tell them that. "Yes. I'm positive." I hope I sounded positive.

Slowly, everyone got into position as Stone Song crept toward the mouse. With a swift leap and strike, it was killed. Yet, we weren't done. He placed the fresh-kill in the middle of a cluster of rocks, and slid underneath a narrow ledge, like all the others. We waited carefully, looking up at all times. Soon enough, a large speck circled above us, sure to swoop down to clutch the mouse in its talons. We were faster, and I leapt out of my hiding place, and onto the bird's back. "Go! Now!" Fish Leap was on the left wing, Furled Bracken on the right. Jagged Lightning was pulling on the tail feathers, and succeeding at pulling it down. My claws automatically unsheathed, and I got a better grip on the flailing eagle. The eagle let out an earsplitting screech. Half Moon and Dove's Wing nipped at its heels, and Stone Song came out to slash the bird's face. As his claws stunned the bird, I gaped my jaws, ready to deliver the killing bite. With all of my strength, I bit down, before it could fling me off. Stone Song helped hold it down, and the eagle let out its last screech.

Pride and joy surged through me. I, a medicine cat who had never caught a single piece of prey in my life, just killed this ferocious bird. I stood on top of it for a while, admiring the way my plan had went, and succeeded. I looked around at the other cats. I felt like jumping up and celebrating, and they felt the same. Half Moon looked at me, her eyes glittering with that one thing they had held before. We bounded toward each other, as she managed to gasp out, "Jay's Wing! You did it! You did it, you did it!" I looked back at the large bird that I had killed. That was going to feed many of us.

As I turned back to Half Moon, I felt a cold touch on my nose. It was her nose, pressed against mine. I stared into her eyes, hers locked into mine. Looking deep into them once more, I saw exactly what I needed to see. _Love. _What once felt cold was now the warmest thing I had ever felt before. Despite the chill, the wind, and the snow that crunched under our paws, I was fuzzy inside. I wasn't going to pull away. This was something I never wanted to lose again.

**DAWWW, I AM SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER OMSC. Yaysies, I think I succeeded in "fluffinating" this story. AND IT WAS FUN. Please review suggestions and your opinions, because they _do_ matter to me. YOU ALSO GET COOKIES FOR REVIEWING. I ENCOURAGE YOU TO GET COOKIES. **


End file.
